Idiot, I Love You
by Koalefant
Summary: After Willow met Wilson on the island of Don't Stave, she found out that Wilson was the one to create the portal to this dreadful place. He was the reason she was in this mess. Willow grew a strong hatred towards Wilson, but they needed to stick together if they are to survive. (Wilson X Willow)
1. Bad First Impressions

**WELCOME READERS**

**So it's my first fanfic ever!... Well not really. I write a lot on my free time, this is defiantly not my first time writing. It is, however, my first time sharing it with other people! Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome. Just please don't be mean about it**

**DISCLAIMER:****If you think I own Don't Starve, you're stupid!**** I do NOT own Don't Starve or any of the characters. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Wilson. He made the portal. He was the one who got Willow on this island. He was the one who dragged her into this mess.<p>

Willow felt nothing but hatred towards the scientist, if she could even bring herself to call him that.

The two were out, gathering supplies- in separate areas of corse. As Willow entered the savannah she began to harvest the tall grass. She paid no attention to the rabbits, she knew she couldn't catch them yet. She rolled her eyes as she watched the rodents hop around and then scatter once she got close. She hated the rabbits too.

Wilson however, was feeling guilt. He apologized to Willow over and over, but she never forgave him. He wished he could go back in time, back before he built the portal... Back before this hell started...

Wilson didn't hate Willow, he wasn't even upset with her. It's quite the opposite, really. There was something about Willow that he liked, but he couldn't figure out what. He knew that the girl had a deep hate for him. The way that she barely spoke to him, the way that she had no problem separating, the way she narrowed her eyes whenever she looked at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was upset. And he didn't blame her. In his eyes, she had the right to be angry at him. Wilson sighed as he crafted an axe and once again began to drive the blade into the trees.

As it began to get darker, the two met up again. Willow didn't speak, she barely looked in Wilson's direction. They both exchanged the supplies they've gathered and made a small campfire, neither of them talked in the process. Dusk was just rolling in. The skies grew darker as the sun began to sink.

Willow and Wilson sat on opposite sides of the fire. Wilson would occasionally look over at Willow, who never looked up. She just sat, staring at the fire. It was to small for her taste, but it was better then speaking to Wilson in her opinion.

Willow let out a small sigh. Her thoughts were taking over. As much as she wanted to set Wilson on fire, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

The pyromaniac bit her bottom lip.

She thought maybe she was being to hard on Wilson. After all, she had only met him earlier that day. She didn't know anything about him. He might be a nice person, and Willow might just be mindlessly hating him for a simple mistake. She shook her head. She tried to convince herself that she was in the right. Sure, she didn't know anything about Wilson, but he was the one who put her on this hellish island. That fact alone was enough to earn Willow's scorn.

A semi loud rumble broke the silence. It was Wilson. Willow looked over at him. Her eyes felt like they were burning holes in Wilson's skin. The scientist had his hand over his stomach. He must have been hungry.

Wilson quickly looked away at the darkened sky in order to break the eye contact. "Sorry..." He said. As the fire starter glared at him, her glance became less and less angry. Wilson picked up on her change in emotions. It was weird to him. Willow opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but she quickly shut it. She stayed quiet for a while longer until another small rumble was heard.

"Do... Do you have anything to eat?" Willow asked after gathering her courage. Wilson was a bit surprised by the question. Why would she care if he starved? For all he knew, that's what she wanted... Maybe she did care. The thought made Wilson blush a bit.

"Hello? I asked you a question." Willow said, seeming to get impatient. Wilson snapped out of his fantasies and joined the real world again. He shook his head in response to the girl's question. "I-I'll be fine. I'll go find berries or something in the morning." He replied, trying to seem normal. Willow rolled her eyes. "Stuttering fool..." She hissed quietly. The scientist, however, didn't care. He was more than stunned at the fact that Willow, this girl that hated him, spoke to him in such a concerned way. Even if it was just one minute, it was one minute that Willow actually seemed to care. The moment left Wilson shocked... The shock faded quickly once Willow became silent again.

Willow started thinking again. About Wilson... How badly she wanted to set him on fire and watch him burn into ashes. As much as she'd like to see that, she didn't set him ablaze for multiple reasons. Wilson was the only one who knew anything about the portal. He was the only one capable of helping her get home. Besides that, she knew it was wrong, and she wouldn't do that to another human being. But it didn't stop there, there was this tiny part of Willow, almost like a voice in the back of her head, that was happy to be around Wilson. She figured it was because she had no other company... That thought disgusted her, and this small voice annoyed her to no end.

The sun finally set in front of the two. Glowing orange colors and pink skies. It was beautiful, but neither one of them took the time to enjoy it. Wilson couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, and Willow was still battling her thoughts. Wilson sighed as he fed another log to the fire. It was getting low.

Wilson made himself comfortable on the grassy ground until he finally dozed off. Willow stayed up a few hours after the scientist fell asleep. She was at war with her mind. After hours of heavy thinking, she made up her mind; She decided that she still hated Wilson, and once she went home, she planned on never thinking about him ever again.

Willow could sleep soundly now, knowing that she finally beat the duel in her head.

However, they both knew that if they even wanted the illusion of surviving, they'd have to work together.

Whether they liked it or not.


	2. Making Progress

**Author's notes: I'm sorry. I should have updated sooner. I have no excuse for this. I had more than enough free time to write, but I was lazy. I'll try not to let myself do that again. This chapter was going to be longer, but I had to hurry up and update this story. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

><p>Before Willow knew it, she woke up to rain. She was drowsy as ever, and thought this was the worst way to wake up. Like a lot of other things, she hated the rain.<p>

To Willow, rain was just a stupid flame killer that made her cold and wet. The opposite of fire.

Luckily, the rain wasn't heavy in the slightest. It seemed more like dew, or even mist for that matter. "It's gonna get worse... It always gets worse..." She mumbled to herself quietly.

The young lady looked around at her surroundings. Yep, same place she fell asleep. The only difference being the fire is now a pile of ashes and Wilson was no where in sight. "Where the hell did he go?" She mumbled again. She groaned knowing she'd probably have to go out looking for him.

Reluctantly, she was off, on the search of least favorite person. What a wonderful start to the day.

It didn't take Willow long to find the scientist. She followed a mysteriously placed gravel path that cut across the same savannah where she had previously gathered grass. She did happen to see the rabbits again... Stupid rabbits... The path lead her to a meadow-like area. It was full of soft grass, beehives, and a ton of flowers. It seemed much more welcoming than the forest they had made camp in.

She then found Wilson gathering berries.

Willow touched the flint in her pocket. It took a lot of self control to keep herself from throwing the pointed rock at the back of his head.

The fire starter took her hands out of her pocket and quietly sighed. Instead of doing that, she decided to take a less violent approach. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Wilson turned his head to see the Willow standing about seven feet away from him.

•

He waved to her and smiled. "Perhaps she's in a better mood today." Wilson thought. "Maybe she'll smile back." She didn't. What a surprise.

After picking the last of the berries from the bush, he walked over to the girl. "Good morning, Willow." He said, trying to brighten her mood a bit. Since he woke up that morning, he's felt less guilt. Sure, he's still regrets building the portal, but he no longer let the past make him completely miserable.

Willow shot another piercing stare at the scientist, making him feel like crap all over again. "Idiot..." She said with a hiss.

Wilson tried to be the gentlemen he knew he was by reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of red berries. "Breakfast?" He asked, a slight generous smile on his face. Willow didn't seem to happy with the offer.

"Food that's been in your pocket. Yay." Willow sarcastically replied. Wilson shrugged. "Pocket food is better then no food."

The two of them sat together (or as close as Willow allowed Wilson to get) and ate one berry at a time, to be sure not to waste any. After they were done with the small meal that they called breakfast, Wilson got to crafting. He made a pickaxe. Although she was still silent, the tool seemed to spark Willow's curiosity.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked, looking at it. She knew what a pickaxe was and how it worked, but it was her first time seeing one. Living in modern life, Willow never thought she'd need one. "I'm going to get more supplies." He responded, happy to see the girl was finally interested in something besides fire. Willow tilted her head. "How exactly are rocks going to help our situation?" She asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Just know that rocks are more useful than you might think." Wilson smiled at her. She still didn't smile back.

Willow's interest died off rather quickly. She went with Wilson to go mining, but only because she wanted to know how to mine for future crafting. After a short hike, the two reached a rocky area. The scientist taught Willow how to mine. It was difficult to teach her since she wouldn't let him get to close.

After the rocks were collected, the two hurried back to where they originally built their fire. Willow began to use the stones they had gathered, along with some wood, to create a fire pit. Wilson, however, got to work on building a science machine.

Willow was never quite sure what the machine did. All she knew was that Wilson built it. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was also the creator of the portal, the one that she had fell victim to. But on the other hand, Wilson didn't seem to have any ill intentions. He had apologized more times than she could count. Willow shook her head. She was done fighting her thoughts, she already made up her mind. She wouldn't forgive Wilson. She couldn't. And she had no choice but to trust the machine he had built.

The rain seemed to have gotten a bit heavier, but not by much. The two seemed to ignore it as they continued crafting. It's not like there was much they could do about it anyways.

After the two were done, it was dusk. Willow, of corse, ignited the fire in the newly made pit. (Really, it was just some rocks aligned in a circular formation.) It kept the fire contained, that's all they needed.

With her head back in check, Willow was able to fall asleep fine. Wilson was the one staying up tonight.

It wasn't because he was depressed or anything of that nature. It was because he was adding the final touches to the science machine.

He stood back to admire his work. It was done. He smiled to himself and dozed off soon after.

The next day, the rain was harder. Only by a little, but it was much more easily noticed now. Willow was never in the best mood since she had first arrived on this island, and the downpour certainly wasn't helping.

After a bit of creative thinking, reluctant teamwork, and a ton of flowers, the two had put together a parasol made of pedals. It wasn't very big, it didn't keep them very dry, but it would have to do.

Both of them took turns holding the parasol. It was too small for both of them to fit under and they weren't even going to try. They needed to find something else to do about this rain.


End file.
